


Four Times The Crew Had a Successful Heist, One Time They Didn't.

by MewDeathCakes



Series: Fics About Achievement Hunter [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chapter one is sad and graphic-ish, Fem! Jack, M/M, Ryan's terrible backstory, Staring Rays purple hoodie, Swearing, bought one just like it, gta5 au, i fucking love that thing, story starts in chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Heisting goes wrong Ryan puts it upon himself to fix it.</p><p>(or: Ray gets taken and Ryan kills everyone in his way trying to get him back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Ryan Haywood

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THERE IS SOME (a lot) OF DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER, NOT GRAPHIC BUT ITS THERE! WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS? HELP I CANT STOP!!!!!

When Ryan was a kid he used to be what other people called special. When most kids would be outside playing with other kids, Ryan would be inside hanging out with his mom and possibly his Game Cube (he was only allowed eight hours a week). After years of him being special, (Ryan hated that word) he finally lost it and what most people used to call special quickly became lunatic. Just because Ryan started skinning animals. Just because he started keeping track of his kills. Just because he got a need to kill people. It wasn't even his fault.... Was it? At this point, he didn't even care. He just had a need. When Ryan was a child his name was James, well technically it still is... He just goes by Ryan, his middle name. He wanted to forget James. When Ryan was a child he was called terrible things by his friends and neighbors, but what always hit him the hardest was his father. When Ryan's father was around, he made sure to make it clear that Ryan was a fuck up, a mistake, that he was trash. As Ryan looks back on it he thinks it may have been the start to his steady downfall to insanity. The only sanctuary Ryan ever had was the control he had over the small animal he held in his hands as he slowly drained its life. When his mother found out she kept it to herself and made sure Ryan couldn't kill anymore, but you cant stop insanity. She forced Ryan to join theater and takes away his skinning knife. Ryan ends up enjoying theater and his mother thinks shes cured him (Ryan just becomes good at hiding things). By the time Ryan is 16 his mother has forgotten about Ryan's little skinning habit (and Ryan has become an excellent hider). Although over the years his father has become abusive, hitting his mother and hitting him, but when his father had when to far and killed Ryan's mother, the only person Ryan had ever loved, he had gone to far. His father had come home drunk, like always, and Ryan's mother had said something about it his father had snapped. He slapped his mother and punched her, again, and again, and again, until she stopped breathing. Once his mother stopped breathing and Ryan could feel her heart stop, he turned to his so called father and jumped him. Choking him, once he passed out Ryan started punching, kicking, screaming, crying. That was the only time Ryan had ever cried. Ryan had to leave this place, the place where he felt so different, so betrayed, so hated. He had looked at his mother one last time, and left. He left James behind. Killing his father had let something click both together and apart.

Now as a twenty six year old Ryan (Vagabond) Haywood is in the infamous gang The Fake AH Crew, living high in Los Santos. Nine years ago if you had told Ryan that he would be living in Los Santos (the crime capitol of the world) with a crew that he loved like family, he would have ripped your throat out. Literally. But here he is, with Geoff his over protective dad, Michael and Gavin his friends who are in love but don’t know it, Jack the den mother, and Ray… Ryan was good at reading people, but Ray was a mystery. Sure Ryan liked him but he wasn’t so sure about Ray. Did he like him? Did he love him? Did he see him as a friend? Ryan didn’t know.   
“Fuck.” Ryan mumbled. He realized he had been digging his fingernails into his palm; he drew blood and he mentally cursed himself. “Jack! I’ll be back in a bit!” Jacks head peaked around the kitchen she nodded her head, physically giving Ryan confirmation. Ryan needed to get out for a while, he needed to go and relieve some stress.

__  
__  
__

 

Four hours and Six thousand dollars later, Ryan came home. Taking off his mask Ryan entered the crews flat Ryan noticed that he was relitivly alone in the large apartment. Looking into the living room Ryan noticed Ray playing Call of Duty, obviously iritated, Ray set the controller down with finesse Ray sighed. Obviously not noticing Ryans entrance Ray jumped when Ryan dropped himself roughly onto the couch next to Ray.  
"OH DEAR FUC- Oh. Hey Rye." Ray spoke.  
"Having fun?" Ryan laughed.  
"fuck this level." Ray glared at the screen as if cursing its exsistance. "Why dont you make yourself useful and help me beat this level." Ryan laughed and got up to grab a controller, Ray started up the game as a multiplayer. About 15 minuets into gaming and Ryan found himself with Rays feet in his lap and the coushin inbetween the was now nonexsistant.   
"RYAN NOOOO!" Ray shouted as Ryans charecter died. "I WILL AVENGE YOU! IF IT IS THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"Ray made gurgling noises as his charecter joined Ryans in video game heven.  
"You did a bad job at avenging me... I dont feel very avenged." Ryan snickered as Ray threw a pillow at him.  
"Shut up Ryan." Ray continued to laugh. Ryan and Ray continued to laugh as Michaels and Gavin came in, Michaels face slightly pink.   
"WAZ UP NERDS!" Ray yelled upon noticing Michael and Gavin’s entrance.  
"Hey Lads, whatcha playin'?" Gavin questioned.  
"Call of Duty, and Ray keeps getting me killed." Ryan laughed as Ray picked up the fallen pillow and threw it at him again.  
"NOT TRUE! Ryan sucks at this game and keeps getting me killed. Help." Ray dramatically collapsed off his elbows, laying down on the couch.  
"Fine, drama queen." Michael started up their second Xbox and television (what they're rich).  
"LETTTTTS PLAYYYYY!!!" Ray yelled snuggling back up to Ryan.

____

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT GAVIN! YOU FUCK!" Michael tackled Gavin to the ground giggling.  
"Mi-coo I didn’t mean to!" Gavin had thrown a frag instead of using his scope, and got all four of them killed.  
"FUCKING HELL GAVIN! HOW DO YOU FUCK UP SO BAD!" Michael has pinned Gavin to the ground.  
"Mi-coo! Please!" Michael started tickling Gavin. Ray nudged Ryan and nodded towards the door, Ryan nodding back they slipped out the door. Once outside Ryan noticed Jack and Geoffs personal vehicles.... When had they come home?   
"Chiliad?" Ray offered.  
"Always, where else in this city can we go?" Ryan slipped into the car, Ray seconds after. Ray slipped in the key turning it attempting to start the engine. the key slightly harder to turn than usual.  
"STOP! Ray don't move." Ray froze key half turned. Ryan hopped out of the car throwing open the hood. Finding what he was after Ryan ripped it out from the engine, throwing it into the street. blowing up a padestriens car on the road.  
"Ray are you okay!" Ryan rushed around the side if the car Rays body slaming into his. Ryan wrapped his arms around Rays small figure.  
"Are you okay?" Ryan felt Ray nod against his chest. Ryan held Ray tighter.  
"Im so sorry." Sometime during this interaction Geoff and the crew had exited the flat to investigate.  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Ryan heard Geoff yell. Ryan reluctantly let go of Ray,turning towards Geoff.  
"Ignition Bomb." Was all Ryan answered before pulling Ray onto Ryans bike and driving towards Chiliad. Ray held Ryan like he was his tether to reality.  
"Thank you Ryan." Ray said as the bike came to a stop on Chiliad. "Thank you." Rays voice was quiet and Ryan heard the tremor in his voice..   
"Ray," Ryan held Ray again. "Its okay I'll always be there to save you.

Little did Ryan know then, he couldn’t hold true to his words forever.


	2. Build Team and Mount Chiliad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Jack call for help, and Ryan and Ray go for an adventure (in each others mouths)

To say Geoff was pissed would be an understatement, he was fucking furious. Someone tried to attack Ray. Some sorry fucker tried to kill Ray, his best sniper. Tried to kill Ray the quiet gamer. Tried to kill Ray! This gang, or person, or whoever the fuck they were, are better off dead than what’s going to come to them. Geoff can only imagine what Ryan would do if he got his hands on that piece of shit.  
“Geoff you need to calm down.” Jack said from the couch. Geoff stopped pacing and looked at Jack. Her face was twisted in concern; Geoff wasn’t sure who the worry was for. Geoff sighed.  
“Jack,” Geoff looked at her and Jack gave him a comforting smile.  
“if Ryan hadn’t been there… Ray would be dead.” Jack stood up and wrapped her arms around Geoff. Geoff closed his eyes welcoming the hug. Sobs racked his body.  
“I can’t help but worry for our frien- Our family.” He corrected himself. Jack held him tighter.   
“He’s with Ryan right now Geoff, Ryan would rather die than let something bad happen to Ray.” Geoff smiled, knowing it was true.  
“Those boys are head over heels for each other" Geoff said with a fond smile.  
"They may not know that yet though Geoff." Jack smiled and it slowly turned into a frown. "Do you think this is about tomorrow?" Geoff made eye contact with Jack.   
"It... cant be, right? No one knows but us." Geoff rubbed his face with his hand.  
"You never know Geoffery, if someone was able to find out where we live and put a bomb in one of our cars, in our garage... It could be possible we have a bug." Jack said face serious.  
"We have to hope that's not true Jack, I'll call the Build Team, extra security." Jack smiled and handed Geoff her phone. Geoff pulled up the Build Teams number as Jack walked out of the room.  
"Yellow?" Geoff heard Lindsay on the other line.  
"Let's Play," Geoff muttered. "now please, I don't pay you all for nothing." Lindsay was quiet on the other end.  
"How bad is it?" Lindsays voice was hesitant.  
"I'll tell you when you get here." Geoff hung up.

Ten minutes later there was a gentile knocking at the door, and a whisper of "Let's Play" could be heard from the outside. Jack opened the door and held a big smile as she let them in. Michael and Gavin sat together on the couch as Geoff slowly paced the room.  
Trevor was the first to speak up. "The fuck Geoff, spill." Jacks happy, motherly smile faded and Geoff faced them.  
"Someone attempted to kill Ray," Lindsay scoffed  
"What else is new." Geoff gave her a look that told her to shut up.  
"Its different Linds, someone broke into our garage and put an bomb in his car, if- if Ryan hadn't been there-" Geoff stopped and looked at Jack, Jack continued for him.  
"If Ryan hadn't been there Ray would be gone, we have a heist tomorrow and we need you guys there for extra help."  
Lindsay hugged Jack then moved to Geoff, she smiled and turned to her team.  
"Okay guys, you heard the lady, and if Ray was targeted that mean we all could be targeted, so that means buddy system. Lil J, Matt, go back to HQ and get Kidin, meet back here. Dirk, Trevor, you two find out how someone could have broken into the garage. Everyone got it?" Build Team made various sounds of afirmation. Lindsay turned back to Geoff.  
"Thanks Linds." Lindsay smiled and hugged Geoff again  
"Geoff we're part of the same crew, that means we do shit for each other. When the boys bring back Kidin, we can talk heist, but for now..." Lindsay sits herself in between Michael and Gavin and threw her arms around the both of them. "How are my bois doin'?" Lindsay kissed Michaels cheek, then turned to Gavin and kissed his.  
"Hi Linds." Michael and Gavin say together. Lindsay leaned forward and grabbed a Xbox controller.  
"What's in right now?" Lindsay pressed the big X and selected the disk. Call of Duty played. "Oh fuck yeah, lets go bois." Michael and Gavin grabbed controllers and joined in.

Ryan and Ray watched the sun ans it slowly lowered in the sky. It quickly became night.  
"I love coming up here, getting away from the city, I love the fresh air, and I love being secluded from everyone." Ray said with a small smile on his face.  
"But I'm here, and I think I count as a part of everyone." Ray leaned his head on Ryans shoulder.  
"Nah, you're different. You're not like everyone." Ryan tensed at Rays words.  
"What does that mean? Is it because of the mask?" Ray let out a small laugh.  
"No, It's because- Well, It's because i'm crazy, and your crazy, and... I'm crazy for you?" Ray groaned after he said it, Ryan burst out laughing. "SHUT UP, it sounded better in my head!" Ray crossed his arms and leaned away from Ryan. Ryan took off his mask, shoving it in his jacket. Ryan slipped his arm around the back of Ray and put his hand on his hip, pulling Ray back to his side. Rays arms dropped back to his side and looked over to Ryan.  
"Ray, I love y-" Ray covered Ryans mouth with his hands and shook his head, Ryan gave him a questioning glance.  
"Not now, not yet." Ray removed his hands and leaned up to kiss Ryan on the cheek and Ryan moved his head to kiss Ray on the mouth. Ray jumped but slowly melted into it. Ryan set a rhythm and Ray obediently followed, Ray placed his hand on Ryans shoulder.  
"Oh my god! Yo Johnny, look at those fags!" Someone yelled, Ray jumped away from Ryan. Ryan smiled sweetly at Ray and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I'll be right back." Ryan winked as he put his mask on and stood up. Ryan walked over to the three boys, they looked to be in, maybe just out of high school. The boys were laughing and Ryan walked right up behind the boy that shouted the slur, Ryan grabbed him and threw him to the floor shooting the other two in the head. He knelt down next to the boy on the floor, grasping his neck.  
"Do you know who I am?" The boys eyes widened and he nodded. Ryan released his throat and held him down by his chest.  
"Who am I?" Ryan whispered pushing harder on the kids chest.  
"Vagabond." Ryan nodded.  
"Good, and do you know who he is?" Ryan smilled under his mask.  
"B-Brownman." Ryan shoved his knife against the kids temple.  
"Maybe you should think before you throw out slurs." Ryan began to laugh as the kid trembled.  
"Please don't hurt m-" Ryan slit the kids throat and watched as the blood flowed onto the gravel path. Ryan began cutting at the kids body until he got what he wanted. He cut out the heart and cleaned his knife off on the kids pant leg before putting it back in his sheath. Ryan walked over to where Ray had watched the whole exchange. Rays mouth hung open slightly as Ryan presented the heart to him.  
"For you my Rose." Ryan placed the dripping heart in Rays hands, Ray recovered from his shock and smiled at Ryan.  
"Rye, this- this is bloody." Ray continued to smile. Ryan removed his mask and put it back in his jacket.  
"Do you not like it?" Ryans smile dropped.  
"No, Rye I love it." Ray walked over to Ryans bike and grabbed a shirt from one of the side bins, wrapping up the heart and placing it back into the bike.  
"Should we leave?" Ryan said glancing at the three dead bodies.  
"Probably." Ryan nodded and climbed onto the bike, Ray scooting in behind him. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan and rested his head on his shoulder and Ray buried his nose into his neck.

The ride home was short and quiet, the only sound heard was Rays gental breathing on Ryans neck. When they arrived at the pent house Ryan parked his bike in the garage and picked up sleeping Ray bridal style to bring into the house. Ray burried his face in Ryans neck as he walked towards the elevator door. Ryan pressed the button for the top floor almost dropping Ray in the process. Once they got to the pent house Ryan unlocked the door almost dropping Ray again, and opened the door, where he became face to face with Dirk and Trevor.  
"Jesus fuck man, you scared us!" Dirk exclaimed.  
"Scared you, I walk into my own home and you guys are the scared ones? I would've shot you if my arms weren't occupied!" Ryan whisper-yelled. Dirk and Trevor looked at each other with sheepish smiles.  
"Sorry Ryan." Trevor whispered.  
"Why are you guys even here?" Ryan questioned keeping up the whisper voice.  
"Geoff called us all actually, Lindsay is in Michaels room with Gavin having a sleepover as Gavin called it. Matt and Jeremy are sharing Gavins room, and Kidins on the couch." Trevor pointed behind him at the couch.   
"We're here because Geoff wants extra security for the heist tomorrow." Dirk clarified, Ryan nodded.   
"Okay, well don't let anyone kill us while we sleep." Ryan gave of a nervous laugh. "Night guys."  
"Night Ryan." Ryan started walking towards Rays room careful not to hit his head on the wall or door frame.  
"Dude, I'm telling you, they're totally banging." Ryan hears Trevor tell Dirk. Ryan smirks and closes Rays door. Ryan set Ray down on the bed and removed his trademark purple jacket. Ryan pulled the blankets over Rays small frame, and turned to walk out of the room.  
"Wait, Rye." Ryan turned around and Ray was staring at him.   
"How long have you been awake?" Ryan shook his head and sat down at the foot of the bed, Ray gave him a small smile.  
"Since the elevator..." Ryan rolled his eyes.  
"Raaaaay, i carried you all the way into the house." Ryan groaned.  
"What," Ray sat up and shrugged. "You're comfy." Ryan broke into a smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"Good night Ray." Ryan said as he got up to leave the room.  
"Ryan, what part of 'wait' do you not understand?" Ray crossed his arms. Ryan turned and sat next to Ray on the bed.  
"Okay, what?" Ray looked at Ryan, their faces inches apart, he dropped his arms and hung his head.  
"I don't want to be alone, will- will you-" Rays face tinted pink.   
"Yes, if that is what you wish." Ray turned back to Ryan his blush prominent.  
"Really?" Ryan nodded and he pushed Ray into a sleeping position.  
"I'll be right back i'm going to go change." Ray wrapped his arms around Ryans neck, getting pulled up as Ryan sat up.  
"I really don't want to be alone. Not now, not after that, not this close to a heist." Ryan detached Rays arms from him and smiled.  
"Okay, okay." Ryan removed his jacket setting it next to where he set Rays, he kicked off his shoes and removed his pants. Turning back to the bed, he noticed Rays eyes on him.   
"Like what you see?" Ryan laughed quietly as he slipped in next to Ray.  
"Damn straight." Ray said as Ryans arms wrapped around his body. after a long period of silence Ray thought Ryan was asleep, he kissed his cheek.  
"I love you Rye." and Ray went to remove his glasses.  
"I love you too Ray." Ray moved his glasses back to his face to see Ryan staring at him with an evil smirk. Ryan took Rays glasses off his face and from Rays hand and placed them on the bedside table. Turning back to Ray, Ryan smiled and stared placing kisses all over his face.  
"Rye! I can't see!" Ray quietly screeched out.  
"You don't need to see." Ryan placed his lips on Ray and ray murmured out a quiet 'you're right' as they kissed. When they parted Ryan brought his mouth to Rays ear.  
"Good night Ray." Ray smiled with the fondness in Ryans voice. Ryans arms circled around him and Ray fell asleep faster than he had in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of this chapter. Please comment what you think :D


	3. Ray?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEIST TIMEEEEEE

Jack woke up first. She sat up in bed and stretched. Her initial thought was to do her morning rounds, and make sure everyone was okay. Walking first to the Geoffs room which was right next to hers. He was sleeping in his bed blanket thrown off the bed. Next was Michaels room, Michael and Gavin were cuddling on the bed and Lindsay was asleep next to Gavin hoarding the blanket Jack smiled to herself. Next Jack made her way to Gavins room where Matt and Jeremy were laying back to back, both in the same position. Next was Ryans room, which was vacant. Jacks breathing sped up and she closed the door heading to Rays room, where Ryan had to be. If he wasn't, Jack doesn't know what she'd do. Upon opening the door to Rays room, she was flooded with relief and pride upon seeing Ryan curled around Ray who was in a ball with his head on Ryans shoulder. Jack left the room, but not before taking a picture and saving it to her gallery. Entering the living room she noticed Kidin doing rounds from window, to window, to door, and back again.  
"Kidin what are you doing up?" Jacks eyes traveled to the couch where Trevor and Dirk lay in the recliners  
"Keeping watch." Kidin yawned as Jack walked into the kitchen.  
"Coffee?" Jack poked her head out of the kitchen and Kidin nodded.  
"Yes please, that'd be great." Jack gave her motherly smile and ducked back into the kitchen. A few minuets later Jack came back out holding two cups of coffee, settling herself in between Dirk and Trevor. She passed a cup to Kidin and he took greedy sips. 

The next to wake up is Geoff, mumbling about coffee, then grabbing the cup out of Jacks hands and drinking some, then putting it back.   
"Pots full Geoff, go get your own!" Geoff snickers as he enters the kitchen.  
"Kids, I tell ya!" Jack states, taking a sip of her now half gone coffee.   
"I heard that! And I am not a kid!" Geoff hollers from the kitchen, Jack rolls her eyes. After Geoff, Dirk and Trevor are awoken by Geoffs hollering. Then came Lindsay (who downed half a pot of coffee), and after her Matt and Jeremy, then Michael and Gavin who each came out each holding Redbulls. By then it was nearly Nine thirdy and the group was quietly talking and finishing heist details. The group sat in the heist room excluding Ray and Ryan who were still sleeping. The last ones to wake up was Ryan and Ray, who exited the hallway sharing smiles.  
"Sleep well boys?" Jack gave them a knowing smile. Ray flushed and Ryan shruged, smiles falling off their faces. Ryan sat down on the secondary couch and Ray walked into the kitchen, Ryans eyes following Ray until he was out of view. Ryan looked at the group who were all looking at him, his arms folded.  
"What?" Ryan said and everyone muttered various 'nothing's. The conversation continued on, Geoff leading. Ray walked back into the room holding a Redbull and sat next to Ryan. Ray opened the carbonated love beverage and took a slow sip, loving the flavor. He looked over and Ryan was giving him a funny smile. Ryan grabbed the drink from Rays hand and took a sip, handing it back. Ray smiled and continued to enjoy it. Ryan looked back over to Geoff to pay attention to the conversation and everyone was looking at them again.  
"What? Did I forget to take off my face paint again?" Geoff and Jack shared a look and then both burst out laughing.  
"Um, I don't get what's happening." Ryan spoke, eyes scanning the room.  
"Neither do I buddy, we'll talk later." Geoff said, Ryans eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Jack who was giving the 'my kid got an A+ on a math test' look. Gavin and Michael make make 'oooooooooh' noises, like kids do when you get called to the principle office in elementary school. 

Once the heat was off Ryan and the meeting ended Geoff pulled Ryan and Ray to the side.  
"Will it get in the way of the heist?" Geoff said looking between the two.  
"Will what get in th-" Ryan started  
"Will it get in the way of the heist? Its a simple question." Geoff repeated. Ray and Ryan looked at each other.  
"No." Ray answered.  
"Matters." Ryan answered. Geoff looked Ryan in the eye.  
"I'm happy for you two, really. I've been waiting for you two to bang. But don't get each other or anyone else killed in the heist." Ryan smiled and Geoff hugged the two of them.  
"Use protection." Geoff said as he walked away.

Ray made Ryan come with him to get ready for the heist. Ray put on his purple hoodie and put his sniper rifle in its case (Which looks like a guitar case) and places it next to his bedroom door. Ray watches Ryan as he hides weapons all over his body.  
"That's just impressive. Rye, what else can you hide?" Ryan turned towards Ray hiding a final pistol in his pant leg.  
"You've never seen me sneak food into the theater." Ray burst out laughing. "No seriously, three big macs, chicken nuggets, french fries, i'm that good." Ray continued laughing.  
"Maybe one of these days you could show me." Ryan smiled.  
"Is that your attempt to ask me out?" Ryan asked standing in front of Ray.  
"I donno, did it work?" Ray leaned forward resting his head on Ryans chest.  
"Yeah, it did." Ryan smiled as he started running his fingers through Rays hair. 

Every one sat in the living room, anxious and wound up. At one point Michael grabbed Gavins hand, maybe to soothe himself, or maybe even Gavin.  
"Okay, fuck this." Ray said standing up and grabbing four Xbox controllers handing one to Jeremy, one to Lindsay, and one to Ryan, keeping one for himself. "Call of Duty? Vav, start up set up two." Gavin nodded and turned on the television. Lil J and Lindsay shared one screen, Ray and Ryan shared the other.   
"R n R Connection?" Ray looked at Ryan and he nodded.   
"R AND R CONNECTION VERSES J AND L CONNECTION!!! GOOOOO!" Gavin screamed as the match started. The room laughed at the lettered team names. The match ended with Jeremy killing Ray twice and Ryan three times, Lindsay no kills, Ray killed Lindsay seven times and Jeremy enough to win, Ryan was a cheating camper so he got Lindsay five times and Jeremy three times.  
"Jesus Christ Ray, i am never playing this game against you again." Ray laughed and nodded at Jeremys outburst  
"Damn straight!" By then the whole room was laughing and enjoying themselfs, and the anxiety was gone.  
But then Geoff got a call. It was Caleb, their inside man, saying it was go time. Ray looked at Ryan and set down his controller, turning off the tvs.  
"Lets fucking do this." Michael says pulling Gavin up as he stood. Everyone headed out in their seperate vehicles. Ray hopping on the back of Ryans bike, wrapping his arms around his stomach and burring his face in Ryans shoulder.  
"Are you ready?" Ryan asked him as they drove out of the garage.  
"No, but i'm going to do my part." Ryan nodded and they continued to drive. Ryan dropped Ray off at the bottom of the ladder to the building he was supposed to snipe from.  
"Ray, wait." Ray turned around and smiled at him.  
"Whats up?" Ryan got off his bike and stood in front of Ray. Sliding his mask above his mouth and he kissed Ray, Ray immediately responding. Ryan tucked his hands into Rays back pockets and pulled him closer, asking for entrance. Ryan didn't even have to fight for dominance, Ray just let Ryan slowly massage his tounge. Breaking apart Ryan smiled at the trail of spit linking the two. Ray wiped his lips and winked at Ryan, turning to climb up the ladder. Ryan dragged his mask back down to cover his face and watched as Ray climbed up the ladder.  
"You're not driving away!" Ray yelled.   
"I'm enjoying the view, plus i have an extra minute!" Ryan yelled back. Ray wiggled his butt once he got to the final rung on the ladder. Ryan laughed as he got onto his bike and looked back as Ray waved at him.  
"Everyone in position?" Geoffs voice came over the comms. various affirmations were sent back.  
"Vagabond, Rage Quit, you ready, cause we're starting this thing." Geoff said through the   
comms speakers.  
"Yeah I'm ready." Michael said  
"Lets do this." Ryan announced over the comms.  
"Brownman in position?" Geoff through the speakers.  
"Yes. LEEEEEETS PLAY!!!!" Ray half screamed into the speakers.

Geoff and Ryan ran into the bank, Ryan killing people left and right, Geoff securing the money. Gavin and Michael stood out side the bank waiting for cops to arrive, Michael and Caleb having put explosives up and down the street. Ray announces to the group that the cops have arrived, Michael and Gavin get to work. Lindsay, Dirk, Trevor, Matt, Jeremy, and Caleb help Michael and Gavin, Ray repeatedly saves their asses. Ryan runs outside to aid in the cop killing, more and more continue to show up. Ray shoots a cop right as he was sneaking up behind Ryan, Ryan winks at him. Geoff takes the money to the get away car.  
"LETS STOP" Geoffs voice crackles through the comms and everyone heads to their get away vehicles. Ryan grabs his bike and drives to Rays sniper nest. Ryan comes to a stop and looks up the building.  
"Ray, lets go!" Ryan shouts, no response.  
"Ray, now!" No response. Ryans heart picks up and he darts up the ladder, skipping rungs.  
"R-Ray?" Ryan looks where Rays sniper rests against the buildings roof, he looks everywhere for him. He is nowhere. There's blood on the floor, Rays comms unit next to the splatter. Ryan turns on his comms.  
"Ray is gone, i'm going to find him. There's blood." Ryans voice echos through the comms as he takes it out of his ear and throws it onto the ground, running in the direction the blood leads.  
'i am so DUMB, of course someone was targeting Ray, now he's gone. He could be dead. No, don't think about that, we just got him, we cant lose him so soon.' Ryan climbed down the ladder in front of him that opened into a different alley, where their were prominent tire tracks. Ray. There was a knife on the ground which was covered in blood. Ryan fell to his knees on the floor and grasped the knife. His eyes hurt, no. Ryan reached under the mask and felt a wetness. He was crying. He heard footsteps behind him and whipped out his pistol aimed at the persons chest, it was Jack.  
"Honey, hey, its okay." Jack slowly wrapped her arms around Ryans burly frame and Ryan continued to cry.  
"No, i-it's not okay Jack. We need to find him. We will search forever if we have to!" Jack pulled off Ryans mask to find him violently weeping, seemingly endless waterfalls coming from his eyes.  
"We? Who's we? The crew?" Jack rubbed Ryans back in a soothing manner.   
"N-No, th-the Vagabond." Ryan looked at Jack, and she smiled at him.  
"Elaborate." Jack spoke softly.  
"Ray made him go away. He likes Ray, he listens to Ray. Without Ray he doesn't listen, and he doesn't stop killing." Ryan looked away from Jack. "We need to find him Jack, we need to go!" Ryan pulled out of Jacks hold and darts down the alley toward the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really weird writing this..... I feel like i should go to church or something......
> 
> *watches Red vs. Blue*
> 
> Close enough.
> 
> Also i have no fucking clue how an ignition bomb works..... Just pointing that out....
> 
>  
> 
> Another note; should i add some background Jackoff? (Jack/Geoff)
> 
> AND Another note to that; this is my first real fic the im attempting to be willing to be proud of.... hopefully i finish it..... Never finished anything that wasn't a oneshot.... So.... Thanks for reading...


End file.
